The One Time Dean Quit Hunting
by 1Angel Of Darkness
Summary: Dean is 18 years old and a senior in high school, and it's the last day of school. Dean meets the perfect girl 4 months back, and he falls madly in love with her. He runs off with her, but things don't end up going quite as planned. (I don't own supernatural)
1. Chapter 1

**The One Time Dean Quit Hunting #1**

Dean is 18 years old and is standing in the hallway waiting for Alyssa, his current girlfriend of four months. He was leaning on the wall of their usual meet up spot, but it wasn't any normal day. It was the last day of school, the following day would be the first day of summer vacation. John planned on leaving the following morning bright and early to go to their next hunt. The only reason they'd been here for 4 months was, because Sam had begged John to stay for the rest of the school year. Dean had wanted to leave badly, he knew he'd been getting to attached to Layla, but he was too far in to her to break up with her. He knew if they stayed longer the leave wouldn't be good for him, but he couldn't argue against Sam. He couldn't live with himself if he argued against Sam, and they ended up leaving. Sam felt Dean was the only one he could count on to always have his back it would be a harsh blow if Dean had done that, and so he didn't. He kept his mouth closed when John relented deciding they could stay for another 3 months.

Just as Dean had thought he ended up falling in love with Alyssa. She was everything he dreamed of. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and had a great sense of humor. During their 6th week of dating a rumor went around that he cheated on her. She heard the rumors around school, and one of her best friends had even told her she saw him do it. But Alyssa refused to believe it, she stuck by him and not one time did she even ask him about it. She just told him that she had heard about the rumor, and she didn't believe it. Then smiled and asked if he wanted to come over for pizza. She truly did believe he would never cheat on her, it didn't even cross her mind. He was amazed by it, he was pretty sure that was the day he realized he loved her.

He was still leaning against the wall as she made her way to him. She had a hazel eyes and dyed curled red hair that went down her upper back and side bangs that went to the right, that she sometimes hid behind when she got embarrassed or shy. She had on a white tank top and a short black jean skirt and black flats. Her hair tied back in a ponytail with a white ribbon bouncing as she walked. He held his arms out, and she ran toward him giving him a hug and a long passionate kiss. "Hey baby, what's up?" He asked after pulling back.

"Nothing much, you?" She asked with a grin.

"Nothin.." He said both still had their arms wrapped around the other. Alyssa was leaning into him.

"Today's the day, I have to admit, I'm a little scared." She said blushing a bit.

"Yeah.." Was all he said a far away look in his eyes.

"You okay?" She asked. "If you don't want to leave Dean, you don't have to." She told him. She knew about Sam, the little brother he'd been taking care of all his life. The little brother who was already looking into colleges, so that when he graduated he could leave them and their messed up way of life, as he put it.

"No, I'm fine. He's going to leave anyway, and it won't be the same without him. Once he goes dad's just going turn distant, probably drink and not talk to me, bury himself in his work." He said.

She nodded hugging him a little tighter trying to offer him some comfort. "So you'll come with me, then?" She asked. Alyssa knew all about what they did, and how dangerous it was. It was around the time he told her he loved her that he told her everything. She believed him as she always did. It surprised him everyday how much faith she had in him. She knew he'd never lie to her again, and she was glad. She was also the only one besides Sam, who could read him like a book.

Dean nodded kissing her again. She took his hand in hers, and they walked outside where the impala was. Sam was waiting for them. "Hey Alyssa," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Hi Sam," Alyssa said smiling sweetly. She didn't seem to know that Sam didn't like her. Sam wasn't sure how the hell she didn't know when he dropped so many hints about it, but it just seemed to slip past her. It didn't slip past Dean though who glared at him. Alyssa secretly knew Sam didn't like her, but she thought it was funny how whenever she answered back politely after he said something rude his eyes would widen not understanding how she could not know. She didn't mind that he didn't like her. She knew it was only because she was spending a lot of time with Dean, and he wasn't here with Sam. So some Saturday nights she would tell Dean she couldn't go anywhere, so he could stay home with Sam for the day. Sam didn't know about this, but she didn't mind, because neither did Dean.

Dean, Sam, and Alyssa walked up the motel stairs together, it wasn't too far from the school only about a block away. Dean walked over to his bed and grabbed the already packed duffel. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. Their dad wasn't home, he was out on a salt and burn. He was suppose to have been back today, but he promised to be there tomorrow.

"On a date with Alyssa, I'm not coming back till morning." Dean explained. He could feel a pang in his heart as he lied to Sam. Sam frowned a bit suspicious. Why would Dean need a fully packed duffel just to spend the night? Sam decided to just shake it off as nothing. "Call me if dad doesn't get home before me, okay?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his okay.

Dean grabbed Alyssa's hand sighing as he walked out the door. It was one of those sighs you do when you're trying to hold back tears. Sam frowned as Dean left out the door, when he heard it. He must have imagined it, why would Dean be crying right before he was about to get some?

Dean put his bag in the trunk and just stood there for a while holding the trunk open. "Babe?" Alyssa asked coming up to his side. When she came around the car she could see him wiping away tears. "I can't do this Dean, just go back upstairs, and tell Sam I canceled okay?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. Sam doesn't need me anymore, and dad never has. I'm just his good little soldier who watches after Sam and does what he's told." Dean said. He wiped away the remnants of his tears and got into the impala.

"You sure?" Alyssa asked as she slid into the passenger's seat. Dean nodded pulling off.

**(((This actually was suppose to be a one shot, but I think I'm going to make it multiple chapters. It won't be very long it probably will stop at like 3 chapters. Please Review!)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Time Dean Quit Hunting #2**

It had been a year since Dean ran off with Alyssa. Dean laid in bed with her, his arms wrapped around her midsection. It was about 8:00 am. They had both just woken up. "Good morning, Dean." She said sleepily with a smile.

He smiled back. "Morning," He said nuzzling into her neck.

She giggled. "We don't have time for that, we'll be late for work."

"But it's the anniversary of the day we left to be with each other." He reminds her.

"It's more than just that, and you know it." Alyssa says turning over to face him. She was talking about Sammy.

Dean looks away, then back at her again. "I don't want talk about that babe, can we just focus on the good stuff?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

She smiles and nods, "Fine, but only after work. I have to get ready." She told him leaving to go get in the shower. Alyssa was a professor at the university of Stanford. She taught history to college students. Dean on the other hand was the chief at a fire station. His dream had always been helping people, and that never changed. They both got dressed, but Alyssa had to be there by 9:30 while Dean had to be there at 10:00, so naturally he left out after she did.

Dean usually got home at 6:00 pm, but today was special so he made sure to get off early. It was their one year anniversary, and he wanted it to be special. The first thing he did was light a ton of candles just about everywhere. There were two on the table. He then tossed a bunch of rose petals on the bed, and he set both their plates on the table while putting food on them.

Alyssa came home at her usual time 5:30 pm. Dean had called her later on, on her lunch break and told her to buy something for tonight. He had planned something special. She used her key to unlock the door to their house. "Dean, I'm home!" Alyssa shouted out.

Dean walked to the front door to greet her. He gasped. She had on a black dress that hugged her curves. It was short but not too short and had a tube top. She wore it with red lipstick and red heels. He red hair was curled and pushed to the left. He walked up to her hugging her and giving her a kiss.

"You look beautiful." He told her smiling as he held her hands in his.

"Thanks," She said blushing a bit. "You don't look so bad yourself." She joked. He chuckled gently tilting her head up and kissing her deeply. When they pulled away he took her hand in his, walking her to the living room. "What's all this?" She asked smiling as she looked at the dinning table, which was already set and prepared.

"I made you dinner." Dean explained.

She looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. "I love you so much." She said kissing him once more. He kissed her back smiling as he pulled away. He walked over to her chair pulling it out for her. "Thank you." She said. He then went to sit in his seat.

"I hope you like it. I don't cook much, so I'm probably not the best at it, so sorry in advanced if there's anything wrong with it." Dean said blushing a bit.

"It's perfect." She said honestly. Once they finished eating Dean got up and walked to her side of the table. He reached his hand out for her to take. She gently took it standing up with him. He walked over to the radio they had sitting on top of the book shelf. He inserted the CD and pressed a couple buttons until it said Track 3. He led her to a space next to the coffee table in the living room wrapping his arms around her. She put both hands on his shoulders as she leaned on him. The radio began to play. She recognized the beat as soon as it began.

_-It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do.. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you...-_

Alyssa could feel herself tearing up as they danced and listened to the song. "...Hey Dean?" Alyssa asked after a moment.

_-Don't say no no no no no, _

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, _

_And we'll go go go go go,_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready-_

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Do you ever regret running away with me?" She asked. She knew Dean didn't want to talk about that right now. He wanted to make this a nice night, but she couldn't help but think back to the countless nights he stayed up all night worried about Sam, all the horrendous dreams he had where Sam died, because he wasn't there. She knew he missed Sam, and she did love him with all her heart, but if he wanted to leave then she wouldn't stop him.

He lifted her head looking into her hazel eyes. "I don't regret running away with you, Alyssa, if there's anything I regret it's that I left Sam. I couldn't bring him, because it'd be kidnapping and if I did my dad would come after us, and so would the police. I couldn't risk it... I'll be back for him though, one day. But hey let's not talk about that right now okay?" He asked tears in his eyes. He tried to smile, but it wasn't all that convincing. "I love you." He said.

She nodded. "I love you too." She said as they kissed tears ran down both of their faces, as they thought of their past and the loved ones they missed.

_-Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Baby-_

Dean knelt down in front of her on one knee and taking one of her hands. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small black velvet box. He popped it open in front of her. There was a fairly large diamond on a silver band. "Alyssa Johnson, will you marry me?" He asked. She clamped her hand over her mouth with a gasp, tears rolled down her cheeks freely as she nodded unable to say anything. Dean smiled as he slid the wedding ring onto her finger. When he got up she hugged him tightly, kissing him over and over as they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

_-Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you...-_

**(((Okay that's it for chapter 2! :D Please review! This story is intended to be just a three or four shot type story, and I will probably do a sequel to it, but I may not lol. It's not easy having to update 3 different stories. Also it really depends if I have any ideas for the sequel, which as of right now I don't, so it's looking like there probably won't be one. So when I do upload the last chapter, please give me some ideas if you want a sequel. Review!)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**The One Time Dean Quit Hunting #3**

It had been a year since Dean had left. No surprise Alyssa had left the same time he had. Sam sat at their latest motel's dinning room table staring at the note his brother had left him a year ago. He couldn't seem to stop reading it, it was really the only thing Dean had left.

_Sam,_

_If you're reading this, then that must mean either Dad's home or still gone. If Dad's not home, I want you to call pastor Jim. I've decided to leave. This is no one's fault. I just had to go, okay? I don't want to hunt anymore. I know this is fucked up, and I wish I could have told you this face to face but I couldn't. One look at your puppy dog eyes, and I would've stayed for the rest of my life. But I just couldn't, I'm not happy there. The only times I'm ever happy is when I'm with you and Alyssa, with dad it's all business and I just can't take it anymore. I hope you guys find the thing that killed mom. I know you don't want to be there either, Sammy, and I'll come and get you as soon as your 18 if you want, so dad won't have the police on our ass. I'm sorry, Sammy. I'll miss you." _

_Don't show dad this okay? There's a number on the back if you need me, but it's only for emergencies Sammy. Goodbye._

_Dean_

Sam flipped the note over looking at the number on the back, that he hadn't called since Dean had left. The first week was because he had been angry that Dean would just up and leave him, but once the anger faded there was only sadness and guilt, but even that faded and eventually he just found himself missing his big brother. He had wanted to call Dean and beg him to come back, but he couldn't do that to his big brother. Dean would come right back, somewhere he wasn't happy, all for Sam, and he couldn't live with himself if he did that to Dean, so he refrained from calling him as much as possible.

He couldn't resist though. He had to hear his brother's voice, so every month he'd go to a pay phone and call his brother. Then he'd listen to him ask hello over and over again until he hung up. Then Sam would sink to his knees and start crying, wishing his brother would come back but unable to ask him to.

Dad wasn't so happy about Dean leaving, and he had searched for him for a while before finally giving up and just letting his eldest have his own life, but not before asking every hunter to keep an eye out for Dean or Alyssa. When John finally did give up he left Sam for a good two weeks without any money, saying he would be back in the morning, luckily the motel room had been paid off so he was able to stay there. He ended up having to play homeless guy on the street just to get money for food, which wasn't that hard considering he was getting skinny from doing nothing but drinking water. When John got back he was awfully quiet, he didn't talk unless necessary. Sam guessed it was, because his favorite son had left them. Sam didn't mind. He didn't want to talk to John anyway. It was his fault his brother was gone, but he couldn't tell his father that or show him the note. He'd make Sam call him, and ask where he was. So Sam never called Dean except for on pay phones and John just stayed silent looking for his son and his wife's killer.

A week later Sam was walking down the sidewalk one day in California wearing a hoodie, since it was raining quite a bit. It was where dad's most recent case was. He saw a telephone booth and stepped inside of it. He took the note out of his pocket and dialed Dean's number. He put it to his ear listening to it ring. Then smiled softly hearing the familiar click and a low hello. He was surprised when he turned to see a man behind him who sounded just like his brother on the phone. "Hello?" Dean asked frowning. Alyssa and Dean were holding hands as they walked by Sam was almost in the clear until Dean said hello again and stopped looking around hearing his voice nearby.

Sam quickly hung the phone up. He thought he'd done so quietly until Dean looked right at him weirdly. Dean still couldn't see his face, and for that Sam was glad. He just wished Dean was one of those people who left well enough alone. "Hey buddy!" He said tapping on the glass. Alyssa looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Dean, why would some random guy call you in a phone booth right next to you?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's one of the guys from work." Dean said with a shrug. He went to open the door, but Sam held onto it from the inside trying to keep it from opening. They had a tug of war over the door for a minute before Dean finally got frustrated enough to open the door. When he did he was frowning, somewhat confused and somewhat angry.

"Why would a guy from your work place be cowering in the corner of a phone booth crying?" Alyssa asked. Upon further inspection she saw the person cowering didn't look to be an adult. "Dean, is he even an adult!? You could get us arrested! What if someone thinks we're abusing him or trying to rob him!?" She started to panic. "I can't be arrested! I-I wouldn't be good jail! I always drop the soap in the shower! It's just so slippery, and I can't-" She stopped when she noticed not only Dean staring at her, but the stranger too. He was looking at her like she was crazy. She blushed looking at the ground. Dean laughed putting his arm around her. He whispered some stuff in her ear which only made her blush harder and frown somewhat. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but he silenced her with a kiss.

Sam used this moment to sneak away as he did so he didn't expect someone to grab onto his hood. He turned around, face to face with his older brother. "Sam?" Dean asked with a gasp. Then without think Sam punched him right in the jaw then ran as fast as he could back to the motel. Dean was on the ground and had hit his head pretty hard on the concrete. He was bleeding a bit. Dean rubbed the back of his head as he tried to sit up and fell back down. He must have hit it harder than he originally thought, he pondered to himself as he blacked out.

He woke up in the hospital. Alyssa was sitting at his bed side. "You okay?" She asked.

Dean shrugged. "I'll live. Where's Sam?" He asked.

"He took off, remember?" She asked.

He groaned nodding as the memory came back to him. "The hell did he hit me for?" Dean asked. She shrugged. "When do I get to leave?"

"They said once they make sure you don't have a concussion or brain damage, you're free to go." Alyssa told him.

Dean nodded laying his head back on the hospital bed pillow. "I miss him." He said after a while.

Alyssa smiled sadly holding his hand in her's. "I know you do." She kissed his cheek.

"He must hate me." Dean sighed.

"That's not true, and you know it." Alyssa said softly.

"Why else would he try so hard to hide his face then punch me?" Dean asked.

"He's probably just angry, give him sometime." Alyssa told him. "You sure you're okay?"

Dean nodded. "Could you get me some water?"

Alyssa nodded. "I'll be right back." She wasn't sure she totally believed him as she walked out the room to get it, and she knew she was right not to when she heard him as she left out the room.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. Please don't hate me..." She wanted to help relieve his stress and pain, but she wasn't sure how. She just hoped he could get past it all one day.

**(((Okay, that's all for chapter 3! This might actually turn out to be a 5 shot lol. Anyways review! :D)))**

**(A/N: Someone made a comment last chapter saying there was no way that Dean and Alyssa could get they jobs they got at age 19. Which they're completely right, obviously. It's just easier if they have good jobs, so if I ever need them to leave work for anything they can. Their jobs really aren't that important to this story anyways.. But if you really just feel you need some explanation for this let's just chart it up to fake IDs :) hope you're all enjoying so far, and thank you for reviewing.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The One Time Dean Quit Hunting #4**

Ever since that day Dean hadn't seen Sam again. It had been 7 years since Dean had last saw Sam. He sat in his office looking at his baby brother's picture next to it was a picture of a little boy and girl, and then a picture of him and Alyssa. They had two kids since completely leaving. They had two little boys, the youngest was named Samuel, he was named after Dean's little brother. He was now 3 years old. Sammy had brown hair and hazel eyes. The oldest was named Daemon. He had dark blond hair like Dean and green eyes. He was 5 years old.

It was almost time for him to go home when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello? Dean Winchester?" The male voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"Um.. I have some bad news. There's been a fire." The man said.

"Well that's why we're here-"

"No sir, that's not what I mean. There's been a fire, at your home. I'm sorry, Alyssa Winchester did not make it." The man told him.

Dean could feel tears coming to his eyes. "W-what about Daemon and Samuel?" Dean asked.

"They're okay, sir. They just inhaled some smoke, but they'll be fine. We need you to come down to the hospital immediately." The man explained.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Dean answered hanging up. Then he dropped to his knees, hands running through his hair as the tears fell down his cheeks. "Pull yourself together, Dean. They need you." Dean whispered to himself. He sighed a shaky breath and pulled himself up. He wished he could stop the feeling of how his heart felt like someone was squeezing it and tearing it slowly. He wiped furiously at the tears as he ran out the door and got into the impala.

He arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. His boys were in the waiting room. Daemon's arm was wrapped around Sammy as they both cried over their mother. Dean went over and picked them both up hugging them tightly. They held onto him like he was a life line.

"D-dad.." Daemon began, but Dean shhhed him telling them everything would be alright.

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor called him over telling him what had happened. How they had found Alyssa .. on the roof. The police said they think someone started the fire on purpose, but as of right now they had no leads. They told him they ought to stay in a hotel, or with a family member until the case was solved.

Dean walked out the hospital that night devastated. He felt numb and cold inside, but he just couldn't warm up no matter how much coffee he had. Sammy was hanging onto his neck crying his eyes out, and Daemon held his hand as he walked crying softly. He could tell from day 1 Daemon was a lot like him, while Sam tended to be more like Alyssa and sometimes Sammy. He sure had the bitch faces down and the puppy eyes. Dean loaded himself and the kids in. The fire was enormous. It destroyed just about everything, and it did so quickly. Dean guessed that was, because it was a supernatural kind of fire. Since it happened the way it did they had nothing but the clothes on their backs and the impala. So he would have to buy new car seats for both his boys, until then he made sure to drive carefully to the hotel he decided they would stay at.

The next day wasn't much better than the first. Daemon wouldn't talk to them no matter what Dean tried, and Sammy spent at least half of it crying when he would go to call his mother and realize she was no longer with them, that he would never see her again. Dean sighed softly as he comforted Sammy for the fourth time that day, and worried about Daemon. He was pretty sure the boys was why he hadn't lost his grip on reality yet.

There was a knock at the door. Dean kept Sammy in his arms as he walked over to the door. "Go away!" Dean yelled.

"It's me..." A voice said behind the door.

"Who's me?" Dean asked.

"Sam..." Dean opened the door as quick as he could and saw his brother standing in the door way.

"Sammy..." Dean said surprised as ever. Little Sammy looked up at his father expecting him to say something.

"I heard about the fire.." Sam explained. "Can I come in?" Dean nodded stepping aside and letting his brother in. "Are.. are these your kids?" Sam asked looking at the little boy who looked almost identical to Dean, but his eyes a little darker green, and the boy who had floppy brown hair like him but his was a little darker.

"Yeah, this is Sammy and that's Daemon." Dean said. "This is your uncle Sam, we named you after him." He said the last part to Sammy. They both greeted Sam with a hug and a hi, but their hearts weren't in it. He could tell losing their mother must have hold a toll on them. "So what brings you here?" Dean asked.

"I heard about the fire." Sam told him.

"What about it? You haven't talked to me in 7 years. Why come now?" Dean asked.

"You're my brother, Dean. I was worried about you. I know you loved her." Sam explained.

"Daemon, take Sammy into the room and crack the door." Dean said. He waited until they were in the room, and the tv was on before continuing. "I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fine, just go." Dean said.

"Dean, you know how that fire started. It wasn't human, and it was the same thing that happened to mom." Sam said.

"It doesn't matter Sam. I won't be like dad. I'm not going to haul my kids all over the country to find the thing that killed her. They deserve a normal life." Dean told him.

"You're going to let the demon go?" Sam asked.

"What do you want me to do, Sam?!" Dean yelled.

"Help me track it down!" Sam pleaded. "We can do it, together."

"No, I'm done hunting Sam. I won't put my kids through that, end of story."

"But Dean-"

"Change the subject or leave! I've thought about my wife dying almost every second since I heard she did. The last thing I want to think about right now is her killer!" Dean snapped.

Sam nodded, saving the discussion for later. "You know, I've been going to Stanford to become a lawyer."

"Really? Alyssa worked their, she never mentioned you." Dean said frowning.

"I avoided her.. I've seen her a few times. I eventually worked out her schedule, and I was able to completely dodge her. I didn't want her to let you know I was here, sorry." Sam said.

"It's fine." Dean said through clenched teeth. "It's fine, that my own brother was in town and didn't even want to see me, didn't even care if I knew he was okay!" Dean yelled.

"Don't try and turn this on me, Dean! How was I suppose to know you wanted to see me? You haven't tried to contact me for 7 years! You said you would come and get me after high school! Where were you!?" Sam yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just thought you didn't want to see me, not after everything that happened. Man, the day we met up again you decked me in the face." Dean said shaking his head with a humorless chuckle.

Sam smiled sadly at his brother. "I'm sorry, Dean. I missed you." Sam told him walking over and hugging his brother, tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too, little brother." Dean said hugging his brother back, one tear sliding down his cheek.

Dean let go of Sam after a minute saying, "Hey, I got an idea. You said you're going to school right? Why don't we find a house? We could live together. I can't go hunting again, but that doesn't mean you have to leave." Dean suggested.

Sam smiled. "I'd like that."

"Man, I really missed you, Sammy." Dean said softly with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know. You named your kid after me." Sam said teasingly.

Dean elbowed him laughing a bit before getting serious once more. "I never wanted to leave you. I just wanted to leave the life, you know that right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I know, but I'd be lying if I said I never once doubted that."

"I know man, I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Me too," Sam agreed smiling sadly.

Dean rubbed his eyes before slapping on a smile. "Alright, no more chick flick moments. How about you, me, and the kids go see a movie tonight." Dean said, feigning happiness.

Had it been anyone else, they would've thought it was real, but Sam knew Dean all to well. He knew his brother was probably dying inside and screaming for help. His eyes showed only guilt and sadness. Leave it to Dean to find some way to blame himself. Sam took Dean into his arms. Dean tried to pull away from the chick flick moment, but Sam held on. "Let it go, Dean. You don't have to hold it in."

"I'm not. Sam, I'm fine." Dean said trying to get away, but Sam's grip just tightened as he heard the choke in his big brother's voice. That he had tried to hide quickly.

"Let it go, big brother.." Sam told him, and eventually Dean could no longer hold it in. Tears escaped his eyes one after the other until he was full on sobbing. Sam knew this wasn't just from Alyssa, it was about leaving him, not seeing Sam for so long, mom and dad, and so much more. It was everything Dean held inside since he was 4. Sam wasn't sure how long he held his brother, but when Daemon and Sammy came out the room saying they were hungry Dean was sound asleep in his arms, and the sky was dark and the stars were out.

Sam gently removed Dean from him and put his brother's head on a pillow. Then he put a blanket over him, deciding to spin some time with his nephews. Sam put a finger to his lips letting them know to stay silent. His heart broke as he looked into their eyes, both pairs held sadness and grief, but Daemon's held guilt as well. It seemed the boy didn't just look like Dean. They were going to have to talk to him, and somehow convince him it wasn't his fault. He just hoped it wasn't damn near impossible like it was with Dean.

"How about grilled cheese?" Sam whispered.

"That's my favorite!" Sammy whispered back, a small smile on his face. Daemon looked a bit unsure, but eventually his hunger won out and he followed Sammy into the kitchen.

Dean woke up a couple hours later. Daemon and Sammy had fallen asleep watching tv. "Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he went over and sat by his brother.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam looked at him skeptically. "Really, I am, I promise."

Sam nodded. "Dean I'm worried about Daemon. He's a lot like you."

"And that makes you worry why?" Dean asked frowning.

"I know, you know, what I mean." Sam said. "I think he's feeling the same type of guilt you are about this."

"Why would he feel guilty about the fire? It wasn't his fault." Dean said frowning.

"The same way you're able to blame yourself, Dean." Sam said shaking his head. His brother was drowning in guilt so much so he could almost feel it radiating off him.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. He shouldn't feel-"

"It's never mattered about how you feel to you Dean, only to everyone else. He's going to be the same way, that's why I'm telling you this." Sam stressed.

Dean dropped his head in his hands. "I know man, I do. I can see it." Dean said. Sam nodded putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What if he turns out like me? Sam if you knew the way I felt inside you'd make make me have three chick flick moments a day and timed hugs." Dean said chuckling humorlessly at his little joke.

"Do I need to Dean?" Sam asked seriously.

"What? No, it was joke, c'mon Sam." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Look, Daemon's not bad off, you know you better than anyone, so you can just apply how you feel to whatever the situation is to make sure he never feels the way you do, but Dean man you need help. I think you should start seeing .. a therapist." Sam said.

"No way man, I don't need some therapist telling me how I feel!" Dean snapped.

"It's either that or the three chick flick moments a day and timed hugs." Sam said seriously.

"I was joking!" Dean almost yelled, but he remembered the kids were sleeping.

"I don't care, Dean!" Sam yelled. "Pick one, please." Sam said pulling out the puppy eyes.

Dean sighed tossing his head back. "Fine, I'll see the stupid therapist." Dean grumbled.

"Daemon and Sammy too," Sam added. Dean nodded his okay.

Sam smiled, "Great, thanks Dean this means a lot to me." Sam told him.

"You know I'd do anything for you and the boys." Dean said shrugging it off as he always did praise.

"You're a great brother, Dean really. I know that day you left. It's been tearing you apart with guilt and it probably still is. You've done so little for yourself, Dean. I think that was the first time you've ever done anything to make yourself happy, and it's weighing on you man. No matter how many times I say it's okay, it's always going to be there, that small bit of guilt. So I'm going to take you somewhere really special, once we find a permanent house, okay?" Sam said more than asked. "We're going to have a day all about you, okay? I promise."

"Sam, you don't have to do that." Dean told him smiling slightly.

"You're right I want to," Sam said. "I hope the therapist can help you. I really need you to give it a try, Dean. You're worth a lot to the people around you. You don't deserve to feel the way you do." Sam told him.

"Thanks Sammy, and I will I promise." Dean said smiling a bit. The coldness he felt seemed to warm just a tad bit. "You don't have to worry."

Sam nodded hugging his brother. "I love you, Dean." Sam said. He knew his brother knew it, but he also knew Dean needed to hear it.

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean said hugging him back. They pulled apart after a minute or so.

"You fed them?" Dean asked after a while.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, grilled cheese."

"Sammy's favorite.." Dean said smiling.

"Mine too." Sam said laying back on the couch. "They're good kids."

"Yeah, they are." Dean agreed smiling fondly at Daemon and Sammy.

"We should get some rest." Sam suggested.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Goodnight Dean," Sam said.

"'Night Sammy," Dean said, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Sammy gasped as he awoke looking around the room. Seeing his uncle, dad, and brother he relaxed a little. He crawled over to Daemon shaking him awake.

"What's up, Sammy?" Daemon asked.

"Daemon, I had a bad dream." Sammy said shaking a bit.

Daemon sat up and wrapping his arm around his little brother. "It's okay Sammy, it was just a dream." He says wiping his baby brother's tears away.

"Can I get some water, Daemon?" Sammy asked. Daemon nodded taking his little brother's hand in his, leading him to the kitchen. Daemon turned the faucet on low and filled up a glass putting a few ice cubes in it and giving it to his little brother. "Thanks Daemon," Sammy said getting the glass from his brother.

"No problem Sammy, it's my job as your big brother." Daemon answered, and once Sammy finished they went back to the sofa together, and he held Sammy close to him until he was able to fall asleep once more. Unfortunately, Daemon wasn't able to go to sleep again until around 4am, but he didn't mind. Sammy was his little brother, and he would always look out for him.

**(((That's all for this story! I thought about doing a sequel, but I think it's fine the way it is :D Hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!))))**


End file.
